Brocken Jr.
|classification = Zangyaku Choji > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 900,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman), The Choppers (Geronimo)|trademark_technique(s) = Red Rain of Berlin, Black Fog of Hamburg, Bremen Sunset|family = Brockenman (Father, Deceased) Jade (Son - English-Dub Only)|japanese_voice = Tetsuo Mizutori, Hirohiko Kakegawa (Throne), Yasuhiko Kawazu (II),|anime = Anime Episode 27|manga = Manga Chapter 87,|english_voice = Wayne Grayson|birthday = April 23rd Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}}Brocken Jr. (ブロッケン ) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He was voiced by Tetsuo Mizutori in the 1980s and is currently voiced by Yasuhiko Kawazu. He becomes the trainer of Jade, although Jade is his long-lost son in the English version of the anime. 'About' Brocken Jr. is the son of German Nazi Zangyaku Chojin, Brockenman. He looks identical to his father and wears the same uniform. However, he never portrays any Nazi beliefs. Because his father is murdered by Ramenman he initially hates Ramenman as his father's enemy, but after being touched by his greatness they enter into a sensei and pupil type relationship. He later joins Kinnikuman and the Idol Choujins and defeats many an Evil Chojin with his young . Unlike his father, Brocken was raised as a , although he'll sometimes fight in his father's brutal style. The Brocken Family of which he belongs is human, and when a young man reaches adulthood he is given a to wear on his uniform, which turns him into a Chojin. The proof of his Chojin body are the Swastikas that appear on his arms. In the anime Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, the Totenkopf and Swastikas are replaced with Eagles. In some European dub, as Germany has a long standing ban of nazi paraphenalia and other countries are still sensitive about Nazi themes, the Totenkopf is described as a Mystery Skull with unspecified Chojin Powers. His name was originally spelled as . ; 'Story' Kinnikuman [[2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc|'2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc']] Brocken Jr. is the son of Brockenman, a villain who appeared in the first Chojin Olympics arc and was killed by Ramenman. Brocken Jr. first appeared during the second Monster Honsters story arc in the Kinnikuman manga as a member of a "Chojin Magnificent Seven" (consisting of Kinnikuman, Terryman, Brocken Jr., Ramenman, Beansman, Crystalman, and Puyo-Puyo) who were gathered to save Planet Rakka from invading villains. [[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] He was later one of the entrants in the 21st Chojin Olympics (in fact he was the only German chojin to make it past the first preliminary), and ultimately made it to the final tournament. He was hoping for the chance to pay Ramenman back for his father's death, and they did battle in a concrete ring. Brocken put up a respectable fight, but eventually lost. The normally vicious Ramenman spared him, however, laying the foundation for an enduring friendship. He rooted for Ramenman when he fought and ultimately lost to Warsman. Ramenman & Brocken Jr.: Beyond Love & Hate The Ramenman & Brocken Jr. oneshot covers how Brocken Jr. was convinced that Ramenman was good. While recovering in the Intensive Care Unit after their match, Brocken Jr talks with Ramenman about Brocken Jr. and Brockenman's matches against Ramenman. Brocken Jr. also notes that Ramenman is in bad shape and can't fight against Warsman. Despite this, Ramenman still wants to prepare for his match against Warsman At nighttime, Ramenman sneaks out of the ICU, causing Brocken Jr. to wake up. Brocken Jr. follows Ramenman to the Hakone mountains. As it turns out, Ramenman is training on top of a nearby cliffside. With the help of some gasses emitted by a mysterious shrub, Ramenman miraculously heals his injuries. Brocken Jr. confronts Ramenman and accuses Ramenman of wanting to fight Warsman to sate his bloodlust. Brocken Jr. launches an attack on Ramenman, but Ramenman casually blocks all of Brocken Jr.'s attacks as if he was playing with Brocken Jr. Ramenman critiques Brocken Jr. for holding onto his grudge against him. This grudge is the reason why Brocken Jr.'s attacks failed against Ramenman. Eventually, Ramenman places Brocken Jr. into a choke. Ramenman asks why Brocken Jr. used the Camel Clutch on Ramenman. Brocken Jr. says it was to get revenge on Ramenman. After a toss, Ramenman reprimands Brocken Jr. and reminds him that Brockenman taught Brocken Jr. something more important than revenge. Ramenman quickly places Brocken Jr. into a Camel Clutch. After a flashback, Brocken Jr. pulls a reversal and escapes. While reciting the words Brockenman once said to Brocken Jr., Brocken Jr. performs a Red Rain of Berlin on Ramenman. Ramenman dodged, but the tree behind him was cleaved in two. Ramenman reveals that today was the anniversary of Brockenman's death. Thus Brocken Jr. learns that Ramenman isn't heartless after all. While burning the shrub to commemorate Brockenman's funeral, Brockenman's spirit appears and Brocken Jr. gets a chance to talk to him. [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] Brocken Jr. fought again when the Seven Akuma Chojin challenged Kinnikuman, and fought Mr. Khamen. Brocken was on the verge of being mummified when another chojin, eventually revealed to be Mongolman, joined the fight and saved him. [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] During the Golden Mask arc, he took part in a very brutal match against The Ninja, eventually coming out the victor. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] He teamed up with Wolfman for the Dream Tag Tournament to form the Most Dangerous Combo, but they were immediately taken out by a trespassing Kendaman and Screw Kid. Brocken Jr with pieces of the Smashed Prisman's head floating up. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc']] He teamed up with Geronimo to form the The Choppers. [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Brocken was present during Kinnikuman's coronation, where the 5 Fated Princes first showed up. He then surprised everyone by serving as Second-in-Command on Team Soldier. He, Soldier, and Buffaloman took part in a 6-Man Tag match against Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman. In order to protect Soldier from Prisman's Chojin-destroying Rainbow Shower beam, Brocken removed the skull badge on his hat, removing his Chojin body. Because the beam only destroyed Chojin bodies, he was able to use his body as a shield until the sun began to set (the sun being the source of its power). Weakened, Super Phoenix and his men began to beat on Brocken. With his last ounce of strength (and after his skull badge flew back to his hat), he threw himself and Prisman out of the floating ring with his Bremen Sunset technique. He shattered Prisman's head on a statue and then fell into the canyon below and died. He was later revived (along with the rest of Team Soldier) with Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Secret Story of the Choujin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! This story covered the formation of Kinnikuman Soldier's team in detail. Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman want to join Soldier's team, but Asuraman and The Ninja aren't on board with that idea. According to Asuraman, Buffaloman is too easily swayed by his emotions, which is why he never became a Devil Knight despite having exceptional talent. Kinnikuman Soldier shows up and interrupted Asuraman and The Ninja's departure. In response, The Ninja attempted to read Kinnikuman Soldier's mind with his Expose the Heart jutsu, but there's nothing to read. Unlike the other Fated Princes, Soldier has no ambition to destroy his opponents and take over the throne. Asuraman gets into a fight against Soldier, but Soldier easily fends him off. Soldier even escaped the Asura Buster in a similar fashion to Kinnikuman and counters with a Dragon Cube Suplex. Buffaloman deduces why Soldier would pick those four. Pride is their main characteristic. According to Asuraman, "all four chojin are bull headed guys who won't listen to anyone". Asuraman asks if Soldier is a fake Soldier and Soldier confirms this theory. He ambushed the real Soldier's team while they were training near Mt. Fuji and stole the real Soldier's mask. The fake Soldier explains that he joined the tournament because the Friendship Power the Justice Chojin use is a sham and that the pride that they share can bring out their true strength. Asuraman wants Soldier to prove why this team of outcasts would make an excellent team. Soldier tells him to be silent. A real man would never talk so much. Instead, he'd silently watch the result with his own eyes. Asuraman follows up with his Tornado Hell, but Soldier dodges, causing the building already worn down by the Rolling Cube Suplex to collapse on top of them. Soldier heals them all with a Face Flash. With this act, Soldier convinced them to join his team for the upcoming tournament. ]] [[Perfect Large Numbers Arc|'Perfect Large Numbers Arc']] At the start of the arc, Brocken Jr. is in medical suspension, forcing Mr. Khamen to take his place. Brocken Jr.'s opponent would have been Crushman. Crushman defeats Mr. Khamen with a Crush Iron Glove after tricking Mr. Khamen into destroying Mr. Khamen's Cartouche Straw. During the second phase of the Perfect Large Numbers arc, Brocken Jr. faces off against Crushman for real at the Saqquara's Step Pyramid at the Tottori Sand Dunes. Despite his strong start against Crushman, Crushman turns the tables on poor Brocken Jr. However, Ramenman motivates Brocken Jr, letting Brocken Jr claim victory with an amazing display of his techniques. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Replacement Matches After Kinnikuman took the throne, he returned to Germany with no goals and became a drunk. He sobered up after becoming the Lehrer (teacher) of the orphan Jade, who was also a chojin. He can be seen during the anime and manga as Jade's second and trainer, much like Meat Alexandria acts towards Mantaro Kinniku. He is at Jade's side during the second-round Jade vs. Scarface match, along with the first-round Jade vs. Gazelleman match. He first appears in the Yokohama match between Gazelleman and Jade, as he hides his identity as Jade's trainer. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 33 He watches from the crowd, blocking the view for paying audience members, and Meat realise - by powers of deduction - Jade was taught the Red Rain of Pain by Brocken Jr. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 34 Jade was forbidden to use that move in the first round, which earns a disapproving look from Brocken who remains hidden in the crowds. During the press conference to announce semi-finalist matches, he appears on stage in place of Jade, as he makes his first official debut by name. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 46 He is embraced by Meat, who has not seen him in 29 years, and it is revealed he turned down a position as an instructor at the Hercules Factory to train Jade. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 47 He is seen later observing the match between Mantaro and Clioneman, alongside his student Jade. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 52 Later, in pre-game warm-ups with Jade, Scarface brings in a vat of concrete, which triggers post-traumatic flashbacks for Brocken Jr. of his father's death at the hands of Ramenman, and thus he is unable to act as Jade's second for the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 56-57 [[Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] Brocken Jr. reappeared in public to be Jade's Second. He is seen walking alongside Jade for his entrance for his match with Ricardo, where he also lifts the ropes for his entrance and advises Jade to target the face. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 172 He inspires Jade by reminding him of the pain he endured during training, and that - if he could conquer that - he can conquer this match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 173 He offers advice and support in the match that follows, despite his panic and concern, and he proceeds to out Ricardo as a member of the dMp. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 174 Jade is eventually taunted by Ricardo and breaks his mask, which he throws at Brocken Jnr. in an act of disobedience. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 176 Ricardo gains the upper-hand, which leaves Jade at risk of death; Brocken Jnr. always swore that one must never give up a fight, but equally loves and respects Jade, and he is left in a state of conflict about whether to throw in the towel. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 177 Rinko throws in the towel in his stead. Jade is taken to an ambulance, where he reunites with Mantaro and the power of friendship saves him, and Brocken Jnr. - with complete pride - realises he is no longer needed and retreats into the shadows so Jade can live his life on his own terms. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 178 Techniques ; : First used during the Space Samurai Arc. Brocken unleashes a chop at high speed and slices his opponent's body. The "Red Rain" in it's name comes from the fact that when Brocken slices his opponent, blood spews out. His father taught him this technique in his childhood, and later his student Jade learns it. :; :: ; :A special Iron Claw, as Brocken uses his high gripping power to apply great pressure on the head. ; :First used in the Chojin Olympics against Ramenman. A running Oklahoma Stampede. ; : After experiencing The Ninja's Jungyaku Jizai no Jutsu numerous times, Brocken learned how to perform the technique. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Kinnikuman Super Phoenix during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken performs a handstand on his opponent's head, then flips forward and kicks them in the face with both feet. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Prisman during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken jumps up and grabs his opponent, becoming face-to-face in midair, then flips upsidedown and divebombs his opponent head first into the ring. ; : ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken spews a poison mist from his mouth, causing his opponent torment. His father Brockenman used a similar technique. ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken removes his uniform jacket and uses it to trip his opponent wrapping it around their legs. Serves as a set up for the Stuttgart Depression. :; :: After taking down his opponent with the Uniform Revolution and with his uniform jacket still wrapped around the opponent's legs, Brocken performs a Boston Crab. ; : Learned by Brocken in place of the Red Rain of Berlin after the Jikan Chojin altered history by severing his left arm. Brocken transforms his left leg into a giant sickle and attacks his opponent. ; ,|Berurin no Tsumuji Kaze}} : An anime original technique. ; : ;Frankensteiner : Used only in the anime. Used in place of the Bremen Sunset. ;German Suplex ;Piledriver 'Career information' Championships *Chōjin Brass Knuckle Champion *Berlin Chōjin Heavyweight *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (11th Place) Titles *Chōjin Blood Brigade - Second-in-Command Nicknames *Red Rain of Berlin (ベルリンの赤い雨, Berurin no Akai Ame) *Proud Germanic Soldier (誇り高きゲルマン戦士, Hokoritakaki Geruman Senshi) *Hero of West Germany (西ドイツの英雄, Nishi Doitsu no Eiyū) *Dämon Lehrer (鬼の , Oni no Reeraa) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 200 unknown opponents *O Watchman (Camel Clutch) *X Ramenman (Romero Special) *O Mister Khamen (*Interference from Mongolman) *O The Ninja (Trip to Hell) *Δ Prisman (Bremen Sunset→ Double KO) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster) *O Crushman (Red Rain of Berlin) *X Psychoman (Lift-Up Slam) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman) *X Killer Game Combo (Hell's Spinning Screw) *X 20 Million Powers (Pinfall) : The Choppers (Geronimo) *X Five Disasters (Prelude to Justice Crumbling→ Death Watch Branding) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black Fighter (Spinning Back Kick→ Double KO) *O Black Rain (Red Rain of Berlin) *O Jaws Satan (Brain Claw) *Δ Jaws Satan (Red Rain of Berlin) *O New Black Rain (Enzuigiri) *Δ Snowman Corps (Red Rain of Berlin) (Tag Match with Wolfman) *Δ Senjukan (Red Rain of Berlin→ Double KO) *O Baracky (Red Rain of Berlin)Chojin Arc 'Controversy and other Curiosities' Kinnikuman was banned in France because of Brocken Jr.'s presence, as he was supposed to be a "good Nazi", which is seen by many to be an oxymoron. Likely for similar reasons, when the M.U.S.C.L.E. toy line was brought to America, Brocken was absent from the selection of figures and he was eliminated from the tie-in Nintendo game and replaced with Geronimo. Although, strangely, a character who looks like Brocken can be seen in the last panel of the story comic that came with large figure packs. As of Kinnikuman Nisei, his swastikas have been removed due to Japan's increasing cultural sensitivity. Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Beer and Sausage *'Hobbies:' Reading Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 *200 Gripping Power (Can crush an apple with one hand) *'Submitted by:' Hiroyuki Nagao (長尾弘幸) of Nagasaki. *'Theme Song:' " " by Takayuki Miyauchi *Brocken Jr. also shares similarities with Brocken from World Heroes game series. *In the English dub, his relationship with Jade was changed to that of Jade being his long-lost son. 'References' 'Navigation' *wikipedia:ja:ブロッケンJr. ja:ブロッケンJr. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Brocken Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Chojin Blood Brigade Category:Characters from Germany Category:Seigi Chojin